


Leverage goes Online

by Mindlessof



Category: Leverage, SAO - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Online Gaming, Sword Art Online - Freeform, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Violence, sword fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindlessof/pseuds/Mindlessof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leverage learns Korean game maker Kirishuma has a plan for all of his online players. They don't know what yet but the only way to find out is by entering the game. Into a whole new virtual reality by special Nerve gear, can they save thousands of people or will they too meet the same fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from a Korean show 'Sword Art Online' thought I'd use Leverage characters for some reason. :)  
>  Some of the events happening happened in the show I do not take credit for creating them but I'm using em.

‘Introducing the Latest Online gaming program. Play online with friends from across the Nation in your own virtual reality, on Swords Art Online- With the latest nervegear, ‘become the player’ and enter a whole new world with an in-game experience, ‘Like you never have before!’

‘I’ve never experience anything else like it’, says Beta tester Samtaka. ‘It’s like you’re actually there!’

On Sword Art online increase your own skills by fight monsters and even duel PvP. Not a fighting person? that’s fine! SAO offers a wide skill set. Become the best cook, fisherman, architect or blacksmith around. 

Are you a fellow of the dark side? Well, lurk the shadows of SAO and become the finest thief. Take up a hobby and join a guild to help each other out, the possibilities are almost endless. But don’t forget about your personal needs-Or your avatars! you’ll need to satisfy your players needs as-’

Nate scoffed, and rolled his eyes, dropping the magazine back on the counter. The’d been at this nonstop for weeks and with no more leads. Not to mention all the junk accumulating in ‘his’ apartment, which was really starting to smell. 

They agreed to this job, ‘mostly’ because it was Hardison’s birthday, but they’d because also heard word of something not quite right about the programing. Two more days left of beta testing and the game would be released. Hardison had yet to pass level 8 or (floor), ‘whatever’ but he was convinced that the ‘problem’ would directly involve the players. 

Some poking around and small jobs had only backed Hardison’s suspicions, Eliot and Parker got one while he and Sophie grifted another. They’d picked out all the fine details on the Nerve gear company and Sword art online and came to the same conclusion. 

Gamemaker Kirishuma was up to something and now they just needed to know ‘what’. That’s how they ended up with the one man that nobody trusted in his living room. 

“Sterling don’t touch that.” Nate said half heartedly reading the file he’d brought in, it’s contents only confirmed their found suspicions. 

Sterling sighed shifting his hand away from the remote in silent surrender. 

“I know you’ve been looking into it Nate, that’s why I’m here. But unless you’ve proof, I can’t tell ‘the biggest’ advancement in technology to ‘shut it down’ on some shifty evidence” Sterling finished in one breath.

“SAO is going online in the next 48 hours, if you go online and find out what Kirishuma is up to, than we can shut him down.” He finished looking Nate in the eye.  
“How do we know it’s safe,” Nate glared back.

“I’ve got a team of professionals, for you and your team with a state of the art set up; nothing's gonna happen.” Sterling stated as they both looked over to the prone figure of Hardison in full nerve gear on the couch.

“Well if that’s anything to go by.” He finished. 

“What’s in it for you Sterling.” Nate replied curtly, keeping his eyes on Hardison.

“Well the programs insured...not exactly our usual cup of tea but...” 

“But, if you can prove there’s no faults in the system…” They both shared a knowing look, 90% of what they insured at IYS was art or company blueprint’s. But occasionally they’d get computer programs worth Billions. If nervegear worked out than Sterling, let alone the company, would be set for life.

The apartment door opened then as if to save them any awkward silence. Eliot and Sophie came through struggling with some bags of groceries while Parker having trailed behind immediately saw sterling and stopped dead in the doorway. 

Scrunching her face in an impressive display of disgust and confusion she looked directly at Sterling with her most tormenting evil eye. 

“What’s ‘he’ doing here?” She asked to nobody in particular while moving to stand behind Hardison.

Having freed his hands Eliot was now able to see what she was talking about. And he did not seem happy upon inspection of their unexpected visitor either. There was a low emitting growl from his throat and Nate barley had enough time to warn Eliot off before he beat Sterling to a pulp. 

“Wait Eliot he’s offering us help.” Nate explained as they all gathered around for the full story. They’d fill Hardison in later, he’d probably enjoy the news more than anyone.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I still don’t like this.” Sophie relays.

“I know,” Nate replies

“Nobody does, you know that right?” she asks.

“If they don’t like it they can back out. That’s always been an option.” he retorts before stopping short in front of a rather larger commercial building.

Sterling had of course pulled one last piece of information to make up their minds about going ‘in game.’ And it all had to do with reaching the game database while playing Sword art online. And If they could find what was wrong than maybe they could just fix it themselves. 

“I’m not backing out. I just don’t like it...not knowing.” Parker says stopping next to Nate and Sophie. 

“We don’t have to like it, it’s just the right thing to do.” Nate replies. 

“The right thing to do could also be the most dangerous. I don’t know what’s gonna happen and if we’re all in the game then I don’t know if I can protect you. Let alone in the real world.” 

“That’s why Sterling's remaining IRL.” Nate states cringing inwardly as he says it. 

“STERLING!?” half his team shouts in unison. 

“Seriously Nate?” Sophie asks.

“mm-mm, you didn’t, nope Nah-man you didn’t say nothin earlier. I got nothing against guiding you through the game, but if Sterling’s the one watching our backs.-” Hardison already shaking his head. 

“We can trust him…” Nate says, and with a pause asks one final time. “If anyone wants to back out, then now’s the time to do it.” He states and then looks at each member. 

“We’re a team Nate, we do this together.” Sophie says in finality. 

“Then let’s go steal the internet.” Nate tells them and walks towards the building with his team in tow.” 

“Nate..man you can’t steal the internet its-” 

“Dammit Hardison he knows that-.” Eliot grumbles the last bit just under his breath. .


	2. Getting ready

“Hey,” Eliot throws a charming smile at the woman across the front desk. “I was wondering if you could help us, we’re-uh looking for, a short-” 

“Handsome British man with impeccable timing?” Sterling says suddenly appearing behind Eliot. It took some effort not hit the man, not that he didn’t notice him per say, there was just a lot of echo in the lobby, it could have been anyone.

“Hm, this way then?” Sterling asks noting the look in Eliot’s eye; smartly he placed himself beside Nate and let Hardison take up Eliot’s side before motioning the rest of the team towards the hall of elevators. 

They stopped at the last door filing in as the loft immediately opened. There wasn’t much traffic for a building that needed so many lifts Eliot noted. But was even more surprised to see that Sterling pushed the twelfth floor ‘headed down’.. 

They rode in semi-comfortable silence, each focusing on a certain place on the wall. Until Parker broke that silence with an audible sniff. 

“Did someone fart?” she asked with a scrunched face. Eliot looked at her with his usual bewildered expression, while Sterling frowned but was otherwise unfazed. 

“Parker.” Sophie reproved, as if it very unlady like thing to announce.

“What?” she mouthed as the doors thankfully opened. Sterling cleared his throat waiting until last minute to step out.

“Welcome to your new temporary offices.” Sterling announced mockingly.

Hardison was the first to take in all the new surroundings. It looked like they’d been preparing for months. The room looked almost futuristic, and everything was centered to the middle of the room. Beds were aligned around in a circle that resembled something like the set up in avatar. Nerve gear set up with each station and beside it as was promised, state of the art gaming equipment as well as medical. Raised slightly as a half ring on the back wall was another floor peering down at them. Monitors and clear, desk to ceiling windows were set up as if to separate them. 

Hardison continued to geek out over all the equipment trying to explain everything to Sophie and Parker as Eliot took in every last surrounding and exit. Meanwhile Nate finally asked the question that’d been on his mind since they walked in. 

“Can I trust you Sterling,” Nate asked in a low, warning. One glance at Eliot and he could take his team home.

“Some of the designers and beta testers used this room during programing, it allowed them to monitor vitals and such before introducing it to the public, it’s been modified slightly but everything's safe…” Sterling paused. “Olivia’s been thinking about playing for a while now, I need to know it’s safe not just for her, thousands of kids are playing this...you and your team Nate. I know you’ll get things done.” He stated. “As far as things go on our side, I’ll raise security if I have to but nothings happening to your team Nate.”

Eliot watched as Nate glanced over his team and back to Sterling. Sighing Nate muttered one last thing to Sterling. He couldn’t quite make out what it was but he never took his eye off the two of them. Sterling cleared his throat and with a nod they made their way to the center room.

“We’re just going to check vitals and hook you up, from there you’ll get a series of tests and calibrating.” Sterling finished and left them to get ready.

They each took instructions from their ‘supervisors’ changing into a loose pajama outfit. Vitals were taken and stickers placed. Somehow Parker had angered one of the doctors during that task, how exactly nobody really cared enough to ask. 

“This is so, dope.” Hardison finally said breaking the silence between team members. 

“Hardison, you spent the last two months playing this stupid game.” Eliot growled. 

“It’s not stupid man, besides, this is different you’ll like it. Lots of fighting and punching things. Look at page 137.” he replied. Only to be shushed by the doctor checking him. He made a face and some kind of squawk but stopped talking. Eliot rolled his eyes but made a mental note to at least look at the page. 

They ate a quick meal in what they liked called the break/briefing room for when they came offline. It was a small corner room by the elevator with a small kitchen and seating. Shortly they finished some ‘calibrating’, which involved patting literally every inch of your body, and they were ready. 

“Okay you guys have twenty minutes before you can start up the game. From there you can create your avatar, there’s no chance of you lagging out, and you each have a backup generator. I suggest you look over the game booklet in the meantime. Find a place to meet up there’s going to be a lot of players online. Good luck.” And with that they were left alone, or as alone as the fish bowl they were in could allow. 

“Hardison what the hell is this? Medieval sims?” Eliot asks gruffly. Whatever page Hardison had told him to look at was a list of perks and abilities. Most of which were centered around armor, swords and hand to hand combat.

“The sims...man, look in a few minutes your minds about to be BLOWN.” Hardison says, earning him another eye roll. 

“Oh yeah BLOWN,” Eliot mocks waving his hands before him. Hardison only shook his head before Parker had the chance to reenact her own ‘explosion.’ 

“Alright, Hardison. Where does the game drop you off?” Nate asked

“Town of beginnings, everyone will be dropped in the courtyard shown on page 20.” He stated as they noted the place in their books. “Okay, where do you think we can meet up then?” Nate asked.

"Well, the place is gonna be wall to wall players if we give each other an hour or so we can meet up at this opening here we shouldn't hit too much traffic." He stated. "We should also have a safe word so we don't have any outsiders hitching along." Hardison put in.

"Okay so, safe word Leverage and we'll ask questions to confirm." He finished, and with mutual approval slipped his nervegear helmet on.


	3. New World

*Nate*

They were all getting ready for the ‘full dive,’ as they’d called it, when you turned on the game and went online. Apparently the sensation of it bothered enough of the betas that they’d dropped out. Hardison’s description of ‘taking the dive’ didn’t exactly sound pleasant either but if it only lasted a couple seconds they’d be fine.  
Nate gazed over his team one last time and ended on Sophie who was awkwardly trying to reposition all the wires from the electrode stickers they placed on them. Apparently your body completely shuts down in real life and feels like your core’s been sucked into a new one. At least with all the precautions they’d know the doctors would monitor every moment for discrepancies between their readings. He shared a knowing smirk with Sophie as she finally settled in. 

Lying on the firm beds that changed settings to circulate blood flow he too attempted a more comfortable position among the pillows. They’d be in the game for a while and he wasn’t keen on waking up to a sore neck. Grabbing his helmet he pulled it down into place, the doctors had started a countdown at some point and displayed it on the helmet screen.

Only two minutes left on the clock as the countdown continued; anxiety in the room had become almost tangible. His team was quieter than usual, a little small talk here and there but otherwise silence. His team was doing what they all did best before any con. Companionable silence as they each ran a series of ‘virtual could happens,’ through their minds. 

Finally, twelve thirty on the dot and he heard Eliot and Hardison first to link using voice command, followed closely by Sophie and very loudly Nate heard Parker before he himself was being pulled through what Hardison described as, the colorful wormhole ‘Like from stargate SG.1’.

The feeling wasn’t completely unpleasant, yet at the same time it felt similar to your soul being plucked from your middle as you fell through an endless tunnel. Then it just stopped as if blinking an eye he was standing there staring at himself. It could have been mistaken for a mirror had there not been a monitor with digital scroll bars he could change his appearance with.

The holograph-like console in front of him allowed him to adjust his height, weight and skin color if he wanted to before moving onto apparel. The holograph itself looked more like a translucent screen with glowing buttons he could physically push. He had to pinch himself to make sure it was all real...sure enough he wasn’t dreaming or anything. 

Experimenting, Nate watched his body morph as it normally would should he grow a good five inches or gain a ton of weight. It was almost terrifying to see as he skimmed each scroll bar across console screen from 50 to 0 to 100 and back again. It was surreal to watch, as he saw himself in a pair of boxer briefs gain more weight than he thought possible in his own lifetime. Down to being able to see his rib cage, and his pulse beating through some major veins in his neck.

He went quickly using the scroll bar down to a midget height. Then back up to about seven feet. It was kind of neat to see yourself proportioned correctly to each height. He did the same with body build and skin tone, in the end he’d only changed his face and appearances just enough that one might not recognize him unless they really knew him. He opted to wear Black and with the basic armor sword and shield. Finally content with his person he hit the corner button to enter the game. This time instead of feeling ripped away from the world if just spun until he was suddenly standing still amidst hundreds of online players. 

Pulling up his holograph menu and managing it was something he’d have to get used to and he only knew so much because of Hardison. He’d have to ask him later where to find the logout button. Closing the menu by swiping his hand across to the left, Nate made his way to their meetpoint, it was easy enough to find based off the clock tower but getting to it was another problem. It was like trying to walk through a wall of completely clueless drones. In a way he supposed it’s a half truth, as it’s not like this game offered a tutorial of any kind. 

*Eliot* 

Half an hour, to go through characterizations. That’s what they agreed on, that may have even been to long. Thought Eliot as he pressed the finished button on his avatar. He knew the SAO was big, there was a two day wait just to get a copy of the game. But when the odd feeling of being stretched faded he could hardly believe his eyes. He spawned into the square on the main floor or what he assumed was the main floor. The vast space of the cobblestone square and old italian style streets, columns connecting grand arches. It exceeded all of Hardison’s explanations, it was truly beautiful he looked around quickly spotting their rally point. 

Turning around he did a quick scan to see if he could spot anyone of his team. They agreed to meet at one of the smaller arches at the base of the town clock since players would still be entering the game at this time. 

*Hardison*

He’d gone with the name Aldega which was surprisingly still with his avatar he’d created in the beta test. He was online relatively quickly watching others spawn in as he slowly made his way over the the third smallest arch beneath the clock tower. By the time he was there he could hear the constant swoosh of new avatars spawning in. He checked over his friends list from beta testing and sure enough it had been wiped along with all the equipment he’d obtained. Moments later a tall slim woman with long black hair tied back in a braid came over. He would have told her wrong party had it not been for the name. 

“Hardison,” the girl said approaching him “P-Parker?” The name said as much but her avatar was just so different. 

“Leverage,” said Parker as she stepped up to whisper something in his ear. His must have as he nod his head dumbfounded affirmation ‘yep it’s definitely Parker’ he thought as he smiled down at this new version of crazy wonderful woman. 

She even had a bow and quiver of arrows strapped to her back. He must have made his high pitched squeak noise then because she smiled up at him and locking her arm around his..

“Leverage,” Nate said a few minutes later as he came to them. Parker squinted up at him as she stepped closer. 

“What’s Sophie’s real name?” Asked Parker 

Nate squinted back feining irritation at the question. “I wouldn’t know Parker she hasn’t told me.” He answered. 

“Hah!, trick question.” Parker said stepping grinning wildly as Eliot so clearly came into view with Sophie by his side. 

“Leverage,” Eliot said gruffly  
“Fishing?” Hardison asked

“That’s not real fishing Hardison.” Eliot growled the two handed broadsword clicking as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“It is El, you just need to accept the fine art which is involved-.” He began stopping himself “And there is fishing in here too, I just have not gotten around to it yet.” He finished quickly but pausing enough between to hint the invitation to do so.

“Tuscany?” Nate asked after a pause of silence giving Sophie a knowing look. Sophie looked thoughtful as she considered “Mmm-no, Venice definitely,” she hummed.

Sophie herself looked beautiful as always wearing lighter green colors and a brown armored skirt. Shockingly enough she even had a battle axe was strapped to her back. Nate rose a brow at that but at his nod the whole team seemed to let out a collective sigh.

“Alright Hardison we better be off this thing by five I gotta start dinner and I’m already hungry.” Eliot said breaking the silence. 

“Okay, okay-hold on” He sighed. “If I’m right than Kirishuma should be making an announcement to its gamers at some point, that’s when i’ll log out and try to access his console.” He finished.

“Well what do we do until then.” Sophie asked

“Oh, we can steal stuff.” Parker replied maliciously. “What is there to steal here?”

“Yeah, or I can teach you guys how to fight in SAO.” Hardison replied “It’s better to have some sort of fighting skill, and I’m sure Elliot wants to give that sword a swing.

“Lead the way Aldega,” Nate lowered his voice at the use of his name causing Eliot to snort and open up his own tirade of barbs, since the rest of them had used their real names or otherwise commonly used aliases.


	4. Hunting

They exchanged friend requests as Hardison lead them down to the fields, it seemed like the first floor alone went on forever and it was absolutely stunning as always. There were few others that could be seen around the open field, but for the most part the average gamer wouldn’t know about this yet. Which would give them an edge if he could level his team up fast enough. 

“Hey man, I’m just tryin not to get all ya’ll killed alright.” He finished. As Nate landed flat on his ass from the boar’s attack. 

“Right well, maybe you could lend me a hand by giving me a few pointers Hardison.” Nate grumbled in reply. 

“Aight just calm down,” he said distracting the boar. “First thing you gotta know is that there’s an endless amount of attacks. Some cuts do more damage, but the real killer is when you have a combo. Whichever way you swing your sword it’ll put as much damage as it would IRL...Sorta, just imagine we have a lot tougher health resistance and can’t feel pain.” He finished as Nate successfully swung at the boar taking a considerable health amount with it. 

“Just remember the longer you hold your sword in position before striking the more power goes behind it, then just follow through.” Hardison said as the beast circled around again.

“Ugh, why does it have to look so real...Is that blood!? Nate you’re bleeding!” Sophie exclaimed as he drove his sword home killing the boar. She cringed as Parker clapped her hands in glee. 

“What the hell is wrong with you.” Elliot asked Parker, who only stuck her tongue out at him.  
The dead boar lay there for a few more moments before crumbling and dissolving into the earth like quick sand. Nate sheathed his sword as Eliot came in to tag team the man. The boars didn’t respawn not until the following day. So they made their time of it each in turn as the sun started to set. They’d even gained a considerable amount of XP and SAO currency by the end of the day; each gaining a level or two without dying. 

*Sophie* 

The sunset took on a pale orange light as it hit the grass hill in the distance. Everything was just so real, not like ‘good graphics’ real but the wind and grass, trees and sky. It was like she’d just walked outside in the real world. The only real difference was pain, she hadn’t felt any pain when the beasts sent her sprawling to the floor on multiple occasions. She could smell the fresh air though, feel the grass between her fingers, the warmth of the boar’s blood as it hit her. ‘She wouldn't admit it but that freaked her out more than anything else.’ Taste, she tried water earlier and it was exactly the same; cool sweet and wet as it trickled between the cracks of her fingers. . 

“Alright I think that’s good for today, it’s 5:50 and Kirishuma still hasn’t made an announcement, we can log back on tomorrow.” Nate stated. 

Hardison cleared his throat but reluctantly agreed, “Yeah, alright I’m starvin anyway.”

“I’ll make thin crust so it’ll cook faster.” Elliot said as he pulled down his menu. 

Hardison had taught them earlier how to go through it, explaining the best way to check anothers status bar. You could only check another avatars name or health status unless they shared their information with you. However from opening your own menu you can see how far along your XP has until you hit the next level. Items stored in ‘backpack’ which only had an allotted amount of space. Weapons, apparel and so on. 

. “So how the hell do you log outta this thing hardison, you said it was in settings.” 

“Yeah, you just gotta look at the bottom of the-” He stalled, everyone had the same screen up and had come to the very same conclusion. They were missing the logout button. 

“Can you email the gamemaker?” Sophie asked. 

“Just did, he’s not answering, he wouldn't really answer in the beta testing either.” Hardison replied.

“Hey alright, I’m sure there working on it now.” he reassured them just as the town bell began ringing. 

They all looked back towards town, they’d come quite a ways but it was loud enough that they might as well have been right underneath the bell. In the blink of an eye Nate had vanished and the others followed just as fast. The next thing they knew, each of them were back in the square luckily this time all grouped together.

“What the bloody hell, is going on? How did we even get here?” Sophie exclaimed.

“It’s a teleport, once we get to the second floor we’ll be able to use teleportation crystals.” said Hardison.

Just then a red warning sign appeared in the sky like a message. Then another joined its edge, and another as they rapidly began appearing creating a dome of warning notices over the square.

“Warning notice. Do you think this has to do with the logout button?” Parker asked. 

Nobody answered, instead paid equal attention to the black fog that was now swooping down between the ‘links’ of signs. As it accumulated it began forming a shape, one of a man wearing a blood red robe so that you might not see his face. 

“Who’s that.” someone in the crowd exclaimed. 

“Greetings players and welcome to Swords Art online. My name is Kirishuma, and as of this moment I am in control of this world. Im sure many of you have already noticed there is an item missing from your main menus, the logout button. I assure you this is not a defect in the game. This is how Sword Art online was designed to be. “

“You will not be able to log yourself out of SAO. If someone attempts to disconnect you a microwave signal from the headgear will destroy your brain ending your life. Despite our warnings the friends and family have attempted to remove the headgear effectively ending the lives of 213 players. As you can see international media has round the clock coverage of everything.”

“Its important to remember the following there is no longer any way to revive someone inside the game. If you’re health bar decreases to zero your avatar will be forever deleted from SAO. And your headgear will simultaneously destroy your brain. The only way to escape now is by clearing all 100 floors and their bosses.-”

“WHAT! that’s impossible, even the beta testers couldn’t make it past that far!” Screamed someone from the crowd.

“Guys, I-he’s telling the truth, I tried my emergency escape in case something went wrong. He destroyed my coding...or rather the system this whole game seems to be running off of. If we can’t get to him in time we’ll be stuck here until the games won...I’m sorry guys, I can’t believe this is happening.” Hardison told them, looking quite lost for words.

“It’s not your fault Hardison we’ll settle this.” Nate said as the crowd settled down and he began again.

“Last but not least I placed a little item in your storage, please have a look.”

“A mirror?” Sophie asked as she took a look at herself.

As soon as everyone finally had their mirror flashes began spreading throughout the square, brief momentary ones like when they transported to the square. In their places was like an entirely new person, or rather ‘the actual person’ right down to moles, acne spots and the very scruff on their chins IRL. 

“What the,” Eliot grumbled “How the hell is it doing this Hardison! How’s it know what I look like!” He shouted.

“The headgear has an internal device, so it can see what you look like, as for height and body weight. I donno.” He finished just as in awe as the rest of them.

“It must have been the calibration, when we had to feel up our entire bodies like this.” Nate put in, making hand motions patting all over his body.

“Yeah, and that would have sent signals into the internal drive on your body type.” Hardison replied.

“Why would someone do all this..” Sophie asked astonished. Looking between each of them as it was like they had taken exact replicas of each of them, not that they made any huge changes to their characters but. 

“I think he’s about to tell us” Parker replied.

“Im sure you are all wondering why developer of headgear and SAO would do this. Well the answer is simple. I made it my goal to control the fates of the people in a world of my design. As you can see I have achieved that goal. This marks the end of the tutorial and the official launch of sword art online.” 

Just as soon as they appeared the warnings notices and barriers disappeared leaving the sunset and peaceful looking clouds apparent to all the newly doomed players of Sword Art Online. It wasn’t long afterwards before utter chaos broke throughout the square. 

“Come on we gotta go, follow me.” Hardison ordered although not a word could have been heard over the crowd of nearly ten thousand people. Leverage followed closely behind as they made their way through the quiet streets. Most everyone was still in town freaking out, but a couple had trickled out to have a more private panic attack.

“We gotta make it to the next town, if we’re gonna survive that’s where we have to head.” He stated.

“Or back at the square I bet we’ll find him watching all the chaos he’s just unleashed.” Parker replied sarcastically, he’d never really seen Parker like this and he couldn’t blame her. This was what Kirishuma was planning and they hadn’t been able to put a stop to it. 

In fact they all looked lost and angry, except Nate, he looked furious and not in a I’m gonna drown my sorrows in the bottom of a bottle kind. But his team was losing it and they were not giving up on this, kind of pissed. 

“Lead the way Hardison.” he said in a low menacing voice. Without a word turned around and brought them through the streets that would lead them into the next town where they'd ultimately get a head start.


	5. Meeting

Two months later 

Over two thousand people killed on floor one, and not one beta tester nor Alec Hardison video game extraordinaire could figure out where the boss's lair was. They hadn’t given up on finding Kirishuma either, but they’d voted that one way or another they weren’t going to sit around and do nothing. And it was likely that if the maker was playing with them that he’d be leveling up with those on the front line. So that’s where they’d need to be, hence why they were attending the upcoming info meeting later that day. 

They’d been nearly inseparable these past few weeks, the whole team had. Hardison had helped them out more than they could ever repay him for in this world. In fact, together they were probably some of the strongest players yet. Definitely the wealthiest as Hardison knew all the hot spots to gaining loot with his special map.

Thanks to Eliot and their SAO veteran Hardison their fighting styles had synchronized nicely and their combat skills were skyrocketing. Not to mention they were adapting their IRL skills to the game. Since you enter SAO with the skills you have all you can really do was work them up. Parker of course is learning the art of straining, picking, pickpocketing, hiding, trap dismantling and acrobatics, she’d soon be able to run and jump the banner and clothing lines scattered through the city’s and scale certain walls. So basically a 10 pound bag of crazy adding on almost inhuman abilities given through game perks.

Sophie’s art of speech (which worked more like magical persuasion/influence although Nate’s not sure if that’s the game or just her) trade negotiation, tailoring, and of course extended weight limit for carry ons. On top of that she was gaining quite the reputation by becoming a pretty reliable info broker. 

Eliot of course was training in three different areas of hunting, heavy armor, drug mixing, medic, carpentry with Hardison and who would he be and what would the team do without his cooking skills. 

Hardison was working on smithing/blacksmith and was surprisingly good at it, (apparently Nate had given it a try but it was really only for certain people). On top of his limited intuition on where he’d find the best places to do things, like for Xp or loot. Sometimes he just knew by looking at a map where the best place to go and when they’d be. He also helped Sophie out with her new ‘business’ by letting her know when and where things were happening.

And Lastly Nate had been working with each of them really; from the Aerobics and speech but mostly he was working with Eliot, gaining extra fighting XP. Since Eliot had started hunting they’d needed to spend a lot more time in the wilderness. A very popular place for single player deaths, hence the buddy system they’d come up with when not in safe zones. Nate mostly leant a hand when Eliot needed it staying to the side otherwise, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t begun to hone some other skills he’d learned about. Such as listening, sprinting, searching, and reveal. They were mostly skills he’d associate with Parker in the real world (with all her souvenirs) but they were useful nonetheless.

To be honest they had been working their skills like it was hell week at boot camp. Only non of them were ready to give up. This info meeting they were headed to was their first afternoon off and then, maybe the whole team would go for a little midnight combat leveling. 

According to Hardison, as soon as they reached floor five they’d be able to form a clan. There wouldn’t be any remarkable changes. They’d just be able to tell whereabouts, ‘rank’ if they so chose, level and whether someone was alive without searching or sending a message, and any xp earned during a group fight would be shared equally among them. And but of course they’d have their headquarters back once they had enough to buy a guild house. 

“Yeah Soph?” Nate asked chewing his bread roll as if he could feel her staring.

“It’s still early yeah? Maybe we could go into the market.” She suggested. Of course she knew something was bugging him, given time he’d spill.

Sighing he slipped off the edge of the flower bed they were perched on and offered her his arm. They were south of main square in the wealthier part of town. They’d come back quite a ways to Cindigald for the meeting, probably a good thing as she’d been meaning to come this way for a couple days now.

“Shall we then.” She mused tethering her arm through his.

Sophie would be fine in this world, because either way she’d be running. They all were, (well when they weren’t working) and the threat of death was always lingering on a con the only difference was what they were fighting for. In this case, it was the actual bad guys and monsters, the killing to live. ‘Kill or be killed.’ It helped her more that she knew she was only in a game...but she couldn’t shake how real this life was becoming, the difference between the world she knows and this new one clashing. As if to emphasise her thoughts a bird flew overhead ‘a little too close for her liking’ and the humming beat of wings and gusts of wind had her heart all the way up her throat. 

*Nate*  
Chuckling Nate squeezed her arm and tugged her along, he had an idea what was going on in her head in that moment, the same one haunting his own and those of his team. It was all too real, like they’d been flown up some city in the sky rather than a video game.

All that mattered right now though was that the team stayed together and most importantly, alive in both life and spirit. What bugged him was if the team fell for this world as reality, because it wasn’t. If they lost who they were from one, just one misstep or fell apart as a team, none of them would make it. The third week had been a close call, they’d lost over 800 players all because they were moving everyone’s real bodies to facilities that would take them. 

Sophie pulled him from his musings as she jerked him towards one of the stalls of the square, it was set up like most street markets. At least this square was, on the other side of town was a small park with nothing but the large half naked woman centered above a fountain. It was the heart of Cindigald and were the ‘kids’ would be waiting, but they still had plenty of time to kill. 

“Oh, Nate look at that.” She pointed out a large fabric that was charcoal black with grey blue pinstripes. “I bet if I become a tailor apprentice soon I could make this into a nice tux for you.” She said excitedly. She leaned over the counter to the merchant, putting her ‘magic’ to work. The man behind the stall gave an odd look but was quickly pulled into her game. After 5 impressive minutes she’d gotten the fabric she wanted for half its original price and a coupon good for several other stalls. In the end just about every merchant was bent to her will and she’d bartered each for a better deal. It was like he’d taken Sophie to a flea market/shopping mall for the day...some things thankfully may never change.

The game puts into factor the skills you had upon entering the game, by literally watching and calculating your every move. The vendors and ‘game mods’ so to say react like real life people. When the day ends they go home or out with friends ‘other mods or IRL people’ If they die they won’t respond. And for some of the younger players they even offered jobs. If you’re amazing at something it’s like the system knows. And although it doesn’t allow you to level up any faster it takes your skill and grants you certain perks. Unique skills specially fitted to you, the better you are the better perks you earn. 

Since Sophie’s practically a master in all things deception she’d been leveling up rather quickly. Even her new job as an info broker gave her experience. In fact she’s near level 20 in all her special skills. So was Parker and the rest of them more or less. Hence why she practically got the trader to hand her what she’d been asking for.

“Could have just had Parker steal it for that price.” Nate quipped.

“Don’t even start, she wouldn't talk all last week because someone noticed her in crouch mode.” She scolded. “I didn’t even know that was a thing.”

“So that’s what she was on about.” Nate chuckled. “You know, I’m sure you and Parker would make a great team with this information trade thing.”

“Honestly Nate, what else would she be so upset about.” She retorted, putting the cloth in her inventory. One thing Sophie enjoyed the most was the never ending inventory space. “And I’ve thought about it I just wanted to give Parker a bit of space.”

Nate hummed in thought and stopped them short of the next vender he knew she’d like. “What?” Sophie asked unsure why he’s stopped. 

“Oh uh, I have to see someone real quick.” He said handing her some coins. He and Eliot had become treasurers of sorts since they were constantly fighting for Xp and gold splitting it evenly. 

“I’ll be right back okay just message me if you need me.” Nate said slipping off literally into the shadows of a corner alley.

“If that man could be anymore-” Her voice cut off as a man leaning on the cart she’d been inspecting stood closer.

“Sophie Deveraux.” The man said in awe, “The, Sophie Deveraux?” He asked almost hopeful.

“Who’s asking” She retorted looking closer at his face. He was quite handsome really, a nice jaw with a five O’clock shadow darkening his face. Perfect hair and blue eyes just a shade darker than Nate’s. 

Behind him trying desperately to be unseen was a short bald man she’d recognise from miles away. And if the infamous informant Mozi was he was here, that meant his main Con artist friend was nearby. And as quickly as she thought of it she put two and two together and sure enough his eyes just twinkled with amusement.

“Neal Caffrey” She said with a sly grin, “What a pleasure.” Sophie practically purred.

Nate just walked through the door when something quite heavy was being hefted into his arms. 

“Ford!” The larger man exclaimed letting go of whatever new weapon he’d forged into Nate’s hands. They’d met in the boonies, when and Eliot saved his life, he’d lost a considerable amount of health to a hound. 

Nate had been using his tracking skills with Eliot trying to hunt down some ‘monsters’ and apparently it lead him right to the scene. Since they were much higher levels they’d been able to take it down in one foul swoop. Strangely enough he’d met the guy IRL before as an FBI agent he’d seen on a couple of his cases. 

“Ah Peter, good to see you again.” Nate grinned looking down at the cloth wrapped item.  
“You too my friend, a gift for saving my sorry ass.” He explained  
“Thank you.” Nate said  
“Hah!” Peter said clapping Nate on the back. “I thought you two’d forgotten about me. Alas you just missed you pal Eliot.”  
“Oh no, we’re actually here for the info meeting and thought I’d stop by, will you be there?”  
“Damn right I’ll be there! Words out there’s some rare ore on the second floor. Speaking of it’s about time we head up, wait for me to close up?”  
“Yeah, take your time.” Nate said as he waited by the door storing his new ‘quite heavy item’.

*Later at the meeting*  
“Old friend of yours?” Nate asked as the team took their seats towards the middle. When they came to meet up with the ‘kids’ they’d been pretty friendly with this Neal.  
“Oh well we’ve all heard of him Nate, he does excellent work.” Said Sophie. After a pause when they all agreed Nate turned to a mostly silent but focused looking Eliot.  
“Yeah I mean...I’ve met the guy.” Eliot answered in defence as if noticing the older man’s stare.  
“You’ve met Neal Caffrey?” Parker asked almost accusatory.  
“It was a long time ago I was on a job. I didn’t think it was relevant.”  
“You think I’m irrelevant?” Neal himself asked from the row behind surprising most of the team. They'd come in a bit later than the rest of them  
“Alright folks, we’re glad you could all make it. My name is Greyson” At the sound of the new voice chatter died down almost instantly. “As you now well know the first floor boss’s lair has been found. My team and I came across it while exploring the lower levels of the tower two nights ago.” As he finished his statement he waited for chitchat to die down again. Apparently word hadn’t traveled as far as he’d hoped. 

“The reason we haven’t taken on the job ourselves is because there is more strength in numbers. We have no idea what we’re in for but I have a battle plan. First we have to defeat this boss and make it to the second floor. Then we need to return to the town of beginnings and tell everyone that we can defeat this game and make it home alive!” Cheers from the highest level players invited today rose at his declaration. 

“It’s our duty as some of the strongest players to make that possible! No?” More cheers and clapping arose as the team looked around the audience they were in middle of. 

“Alright, now that that’s established I need everyone to break down into parties of six. A single party will not take down this boss we need strength numbers of organised groups to flank and take down this boss.” Greyson supplied. 

Nate looked to his team and almost immediately Hardison got to work forming a party. They said six of course but no matter who it was they couldn’t trust anyone else in game right now but their own. 

“What about Neal and them?” Parker asked gesturing behind. The team each turned in unison to face the three in question. However as it seemed, they’d already formed a group with players they’d likely come online with. “Well there ya have it.” Hardison answered. 

“Wait up! I have something to say that I’m sure most of us can agree with!” Came yet another voice came from the top bleacher of the ‘half colosseum’ they were gathered in. Making his way down the steps in a dark green hunter's cloak he began making his case. 

“We all know about the thousands of people who’ve died so far yeah? Well some of you need to apologize right now, that’s right I’m talking about you beta testers!” He exclaimed pointing offhandedly to someone just to the right of Hardison whom you could see visibly paling. 

“All this time they’ve been hoarding the good hunting spots and taking all the easy quests, ditching the rest of us while they went got stronger. I saw we make them apologise and give up their loot!” he finished. At this proclamation the gathering went silent you could hear the chattering from the markets and scuffle of shoes and clothes on stone from uncomfortable shifting in the audience. 

“You don’t mind if I add something do you?” Burke added from behind them where Neal and Mozzie also sat. The player still fuming with rage at his outburst gestured for him to continue. 

“You’re saying that all ex-beta testers should say their sorry because they’re responsible for the rookies deaths and to give up all their earnings?”  
“Yeah that’s what I said.”  
“Well you got one of these didn’t you? For free?” Burke asked holding up a handbook.  
“Yeah we all did what about it.” he replied agitated.  
“Well the ex-beta testers are the ones that handed them out and still do. Everyone had equal information, yet lots of those players still died. Now I’m not here to point fingers and name names. I’m here because I want to beat this boss and move on to the next level. I want to get out of this game and get home to my wife.” He finished in doing so got the very player to sit down in silent defeat. 

“Alright can we get on with the meeting?” Greyson asked. “Very well, information about the first floor boss has been added to the guide book we just talked about. It also supplies that it will be surrounded by its minions. It has four health bars and will change its weapons as well as patterns of attack.” Closing the guide book he was quoting from Greyson gazed over the crowd. 

“That’s it for the briefing everyone, as for the gold it will be automatically distributed equally. Whatever a party kills the XP goes to them same goes for items. I’ll see those of you fighting tomorrow at noon by the entrance to the tower.”


	6. First Floor Boss

“Of all things this game has to offer, I think I can appreciate the quality of food most.” Burke mused sipping his beer. 

“Really? Of all the things, and your most appreciative of the food and cheap beer? Thats rich coming from the guy who couldn’t spring for corked wine.” Neal jested.

“Oh? If I recall correctly you drank that whole bottle.” Burke defended raising his brow at him to retaliate.

“If only to forget the taste.” He finished, the corner of his lip twitching in amusement.” Whatever Burke was about to say next was cut off by the muffled chatter approaching them. 

The double doors leading to the upstairs Villa suites opened revealing the all famous ‘Leverage’ team. Well, famous to those who chased down criminals for a living. 

“I’m just say’n man, there’s no way you killed a hound with one powerstrike. You n’ Nate are just screwin’ with me.” Hardison mumbled the second half under his breath.

“Hardison I used to kill for a-.” Eliot stopped once he realized they’d arrived to their company. 

“Eliot, Nate, I trust the new swords are treating you well?” Burke surmised grinning their way. 

“Like slicing through butter.” Eliot responded grinning wider at Hardison's sputtering. 

It was ‘almost’ difficult having two constantly competing blacksmiths as ‘close friends’. Not like one was better than the other, they just had two very distinct styles. Burkes where more old fashioned smithed with the hardest metals to get at the given level. The swords cut better. While Hardison, who paid less attention to metals and more to ‘detail’ had weapons with certain perks. His weapons could deal more damage ‘after the attack’. If the two of them got their heads outta their assed and decided to work together they’d be the most sought upon blacksmiths on SAO.

Nate cleared his throat to which Parker took as an invitation to plop down in one of the cushy wicker chairs.“We all know what we’re dealing with.” Nate said dropping a small manual down on the table with a slap. 

“Giant butcher and his minions, reportedly. Unless the game maker switched things up his minions will re-spawn until the butcher is dead. Whoever gets the killing strike wins the item ‘no questions asked.’” Hardison finished running-off the high points. 

“Greyson said something about patterns changing.” Sophie put in joining them with a steaming mug, probably tea. “Foods on the way.” 

“Thanks Soph,” Eliot whispered. 

“Yeah, about that he can change his patterns at will. The closer we are to killing him the deadlier he’ll likely become.” 

“Right, that’s where we come in. Grayson was right about numbers but he doesn't have much of a plan. We have about twelve groups in total each with six or less. If we stick together we have a better chance of winning (or ‘surviving’ otherwise read between the lines ). Anyone familiar with ‘Testudo’?” 

“The Roman turtle.” Burke replied starting to like the idea. 

“Mmm, shell of shields. So long as we remain tight we should be relatively untouchable.” Eliot murmured. 

“Exactly, now not all of us carry shields so Eliot, Sophie you’ll be in the middle with whoever else. The other groups will be flanking the butchers minions if we can come in fighting in 1, 2 combat we can work our way in through the middle.” Nate explained. 

“For that you're gonna need more men.” Neal stated matter factly. 

Parkers hand flew up which earned her some looks. “Yes Parker.” Nate said flatly.

“What’s 1, 2 combat?” 

Eliot rolled his eyes but explained, “What Nate means to say is that we’ll fight in turns. Nate and I might go first then when our health gets low we’ll tag team another player.” 

“Oh.” 

“And that’s where we come in, more fighters. Can’t switch out men you don’t have.” Burke sat for a moment contemplating. 

“I know a few of the group leaders, and I can contact Grayson to let him know what you’ve come up with. I think it’ll work.”

“Let’s hope.”

**Rally point by entrance tower next day**

More groups had heard word of the boss and were gathering around waiting. Some from the looks had even camped the night not wanting to miss out. It’d be a big payout, assuming they made it. Burke to his word had spoken with many of the leaders including Grayson himself, who were now waiting by the entrance. It looked to be about four groups in total the rest they’d need to flank the boss.

It felt surreal even after all the time they spent here. Like an army getting ready for a battle of the ages. Metal clinked and scraped against chainmail, and chatter died down whenever a group leader began a particularly inspiring speech. 

Nate’d spoken to the team before hand; something about ‘don’t be a hero’ since he needed everyone on the team to stay alive. He wasn’t fooling anyone however, they all felt the same way. They couldn’t lose family. And that was just it, none of them knew if that was the last they’d see of each other. Not that it was much different IRL the jobs they took were dangerous. But they weren’t reckless then either, now they were jumping head first into combat. 

There were of course thousands choosing not to participate. But they couldn’t afford that luxury, not when hardison thought he had a lead. They’d found by accident that during an attack a ‘hole’ or glitch into the game could be found. Hardison had designed his own ‘console’ of sorts. Particularly hard to do from in game ‘say’s Hardison’ especially when you had to rebuild said console after the game maker blocked any attempts like that after finding it in beta testing. Problem is the attack needs to be quite substantial to get in, even then they’d have maybe a few seconds tops to do get what they’d need. Needless to say it was a trial and error mission for them. 

“Attention players!” Grayson greeted the mass. “Now I know you all know the drill, once were in the clock tower the boss will lock us in. We need to be prepared for anything, stay close to your group. Remember, strength in numbers!” He said before some more words of inspiration followed by a war cry headed into the tower. Sophie thought the cries were a bit much but followed suit. 

The clock tower from the inside wasn’t anything to call home about at least until they got to the boss. From the top of spiral stairs was a vast room multicolored through all the stained glass windows. At the end of the room was an altar, it looked so peaceful and it would have been had they not known it was a trap.

Nothing was happening and suspicious glances were being thrown around. The smallest of whispers could be heard echoing off the grand archways of the stone architect. The tension could be cut with a knife as Grayson made the first step farther into the room. Finally as if he was expecting the next move he called for formations to be made. 

“Alright on me! Don’t move until I give the word.” Eliot ground out. He was in charge of this tact and the three groups working with him learned quickly not to mess with that. 

Quickly as if it’d been practiced a hundred times a near perfect testudo was formed, but not before the first wave of minions hit. Already they were being pushed back by the force of the attacks. “Eliot” Nate warned. 

“Not yet.” 

“Eliot!” This time was Parker. 

“Just listen to me!” 

“There’s more coming!” Neal shouted

“NOW!” Eliot Growled out. As one two sides of the turtle opened up and forces came out. 

Two health bars nearly hit red within moments before they were yanked back in and swapped out. “MOVE!” came the next order. 

The testudo urged forward into the thick, and they’d lost two men. “Get everyone back in here” Eliot ordered as commands were sent out. 

Three losses, Sophie had a good scrape on her arm and looking a bit pale from her time out. Eliot made sure to spare a few glances until he knew Nate had it under control. The injuries were nothing like in real life. Sure it still hurt like hell but somehow the pain sensors were brought way down. Loss of blood still had a major effect but at least the game allowed for seconds fast healing. 

They were in the middle of this fight now, quite literally in the thick and the flanks were slowly closing in on them. “Spears!” Eliot ordered as they set off again. The ground was shaking beneath them as they heard the war cries of their boss. It looked like Grayson had taken the initiative of fighting the boss. The Roman turtle was an excellent idea, he’d have to keep it in mind for future reference. The spaces between them where just enough to jab the spears out.. 

“Hardison get your shit together, you're up!” Eliot shouted. The clanks of minon swords and weapons against their shields were enough to make your ears ring. Nevermind how numb their arms must be by now.

Eliot turned on his team and spoke with them directly. “On my command Nate, Parker cover me while I head for the boss. Burke!” 

“Hm?” His response so casual it was almost lost on Eliot. 

“Take Hardison get him to one of the alcoves, Sophie.” He gestured to the rather pale woman. “With them.” There were no complaints as Neal silently left with them. 

“Okay as soon as those two minions are gone we head straight for the boss. No getting side tracked. Parker do you hear me?” Eliot gruffed out. 

“Hm? Oh yeah, no running off.” she said   
“Good and if they get to close switch to those daggers I gave you.”  
“Sure.”  
“Okay, let’s go.” 

The room was nearly cleared out probably a total of 10 deaths maybe 6 major injuries. The boss was like nothing Eliot had ever seen before. It was two times that of the grizzly he’d seen in Maine. A head more like a dog and somehow ‘Eliot wouldn't ask’ was wielding a sword. “You’d better be getting something Hardison” He muttered under his breath.

They made a run for it, Parker taking shots (probably enjoying herself at least) and Nate taking his calculated strikes as they ran. Some time ago he’d learned a blunt force attack with his shield which he’d taken to using now. They missed the first butcher slash by the skin of their teeth. Grayson was fighting like there was no tomorrow, the health bar was already down to 75%. 

“Parker, Nate get around behind him and stay there. Try to go after the back of his knees, or use those acrobatic things to get on his back.” Eliot offered. “Just stay the hell away from wherever that things swingin.” 

Hardison meanwhile had made it to the alcove on the side with Sophie. She was looking a little worse for wear. There’s nothing more they could do after bringing her health up. Kirishuma had wanted a ‘real life experience’ for his gamers that apparently included a recovery time after major injuries.

Nate and Parker were taking that thing down faster than he’d thought possible, that must be it’s weak point. If only they had their damn comms to communicate that, he needed a much bigger strike to wherever Nate or Parker was hitting the demon butcher. Possibly one of Eliot’s power strikes.

As if they’d read his mind, possibly noticing the health bar and mood change of the butcher. Eliot made his way around leaving Grayson to distract. As if the game sensed this the second round of minions came out from side doors appearing out of the stone. The Roman turtle was holding its own, there were now arrows flying out as well. Some of the others had taken to protecting it. 

Eliots first strike connected and Hardison's makeshift console lit up and he went to work. Now all he had to do was work through a complicated web of security that seemed to be almost living.

45% left of the beasts health there seemed to be more minions than the first round and the boss was ever so angry. He’d switched his combat style twice, he now spun around wildly always at different angles. His knife had sliced through Nate’s leg that was now soaked through in red. Parker thank god seemed fine taking the fight as it came from a distance. Of course she’d somehow gotten upon a ledge nearly invisible from up there. She was taking down grunts headed towards Hardison and Sophie. Family first. 

A war cry came from the boss an ear splitting screech. There was a moment of silence hope even that they’d killed the beast before he switched his butcher knife for swords and an even deadlier two handed attack. 

Nate took his last health booster, at 75% that’s all he had left to help kill the beast. Grayson was fighting off one of the grunts seemingly unknowing of the change. He’d done some of the most damage so far, a big threat even the game was targeting him. Eliot took advantage of this distraction but wasn’t about to throw this guy’s life away. 

“Look out!” The grunt dead, Grayson lifted his head, probably thought he was far enough away. He stalled for too long Eliot was sure it was too late. Everything happened so fast a black blur, barreled into him. The sword whizzed by slicing down even some of his own minions, they came back though; almost like friendly fire. 

“You owe me one I saved your life?” Parker grumbled poking a very much alive Grayson then disappearing as fast as she’d come. 

“Little help here?” Eliot shouted ducking once more. 

40, 35% With each two strikes the health counted down. Hardison had his opening and took it. There seemed to be no real fail safe, no off switch like it’d all been erased from the system. 

“Hu-no. No!” Hardison shouted. “What is it?” Sophie came up beside him in a split second, she’d been watching Nate like a hawk ever since his leg injury. Her own arm still covered in blood from her own injury. 

“I’ve just been locked out, the system patched up the hole. It’s like there’s someone on the inside.”

“Well you can get back in can’t you, just use your.” She stopped not really knowing what to call it despite the look he was giving her. 

“I can’t, it’s done. We’re done, I’m burned.” He tried to explain glancing back at the fight.   
“I’m going in, if I can’t do anything here.” Before she could say anything he was headed out. 

20% The boss wouldn’t last much longer Hardison ran between Nate and Eliot jumping on the boss’s back. It wasn’t hard its default stance was practically leaning forward. Two quick slashes to the back with his special perks sword had flames bursting from the cuts. Hardison was quickly hauled off the back after that. The others continued with what they were doing. Nates health was pretty low, maybe he should’ve stepped out. 

One last power strike from Hardison and a longitudinal slice across from Eliot had the boss on its knees. 1%, near silence and the thud of one of Hardison’s arrows flew into the boss's eye. The butcher began to crumble into the ground, menus popped up and the Xp (bonus reward) and money were shared equally. Shouts and hollers could be heard across the room, they’d slain the beast and could continue to the second floor of a hundred. 

“Really Parker?” Eliot grumbled as she slid on a black armored jacket shit eating grin plastered across her face.


	7. Business goes wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardison and Eliot have their fishing getaway but with leverage business comes problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been slacking for a while hopefully I can get another chapter in soon!   
> Someone also mentioned a much needed mediwizard type of person. I hope you enjoy :)

“I know Nate, but Hardison’s working day and night to try and find another way around the system.” Eliot exclaimed. 

Nate sat quietly in a light blue wingback chair with his head between his hands. “Alright, I get it, we still have our mission. Nobody goes anywhere without the buddy system. Even you Parker.” He finished almost too quiet for them to hear. 

Parker nodded deftly as an understanding was reached between them. They’d been there to fight each boss, reaching the fourth floor and creating their clan. They decided to stay with ‘Leverage’ and offer help to players who needed substantial help. Not with leveling of course but with jobs similar to those they helped with IRL. It was comical really how big league players had conned their way up the network to screw other players even in a game. 

They’d made a real name for themselves, some called them the ‘league of justice’. Fighting for players of all levels. But they were also well known for their cunning and way of getting around. Burke, a former or current FBI agent caught on to their game real quick. After all he caught con artists like them. Had likely heard of them on more than one occasion. Neal still under ‘house arrest’ with him being the prime example. Yet he seemed to turn a blind eye on their methods since they were fighting for good. 

The money they made was substantial, between the cons they pulled and fighting for XP. Thanks to Sophie they’d probably have a quarters in every other city, she always did like to have that ‘safe place’ to fall back in case of emergencies.

Hardison and Eliot had purchased their own home get away on the seventh floor. It was one of the easier floors or rather more inviting and relaxed of the eight. It was primarily ocean and harbors on one side, then deeper into the floor got to full foliage with ponds and lakes. Perfect for fishing as Hardison had pointed out. They’d each put aside a good fortune to the lakeside getaway. A cozy two room log cabin half made of stone with plenty of land and practically their own lake. They shared the province alone with a generous old man that reminded Parker of a ‘much larger, in better words’ Archie. 

The old man went by the name Herschel and had owned his own fishing boat once upon a time. Forfeiting his life as a fisherman had been one of the hardest things to do. Apparently he’d only gone online in the game because of the experience his grandchildren spoke in length about. He’d lost his youngest grandchild Elizabeth to the second floor dungeons. His boy and two other grandchildren visit often still. And now he’s devoted his game life to mostly fishing, the one thing he enjoys most. 

Many of the players who didn’t want to fight had gone to the seventh floor to ‘retire’ early as there weren't many beasts one could run into. Nate had even bought his own boat and space along the Harbor which was overcrowded with business. One of the reasons he’d purchased it was because of the market business going through there. It was bound to be a decent source for gaining intelligence. The busier the better and the more mouths that ran about the workings of the game and growing clans. 

Eliot even, after some time even taught Hardison how to fish properly despite the constant yammering about bugs.’it’s all part of the sport’ and all. Apparently Kurushima had really thought of everything right down to the harmless itchy bite. Although according to Herschel and some research done by leverage, the game maker had eliminated all sources of disease. Which came as a surprise, apparently this guy wanted people to live a more free life despite fighting for their lives on each floor. 

Herschel knew what kind of people they were, a keen kind of intuition as it were. But nevertheless had offered them help on more cases than one. He mentioned once the thrill of it that kept him alive. He’d taken up as a healer between fishing talking about how in a second life he would’ve liked to be a doctor. ‘It would have saved him the leg troubles as it were.’ Anyhow he’d been dubbed their personal medic to arrive on scene. Despite the constant nit-picking about the dangers they put themselves in the man was really good at his new job. He even went as far as filling their sacks and cabinets full of all sorts of potions and medicinal remedies. Some of which they surely didn’t need, but the hangover cure was surely appreciated by Nate.

Herschal for good reason had refused to open up shop for his healer works. It seemed medics of his status were in short supply and on growing demand. Leverage was lucky enough to receive the service they did without giving up good coin. Not that Hershel accepted such payment. It was agreed between them that as long as they had the lake to themselves, their company was payment enough. He still catered to his family of course but he was to be theirs personally to have on hand. “They’d gave him enough business as it was,” he’d said, with all the worrying they put him through. Although unbenounced to him Leverage had purchased a good portion of all the land surrounding the lake with some larger lots pending. The real cost was putting a house in and they weren’t about to do so. Nobody would be moving in anytime soon at least and they quite liked it that way. 

“So what do we do now...fighting bosses is a good payout. Not to mention were on the committee.” Parker rolled her eyes. They’d be lost puppies without their strategies and they all knew it.   
“Anyone who wants to continue fighting can, but it’s no longer required. Not when Hardison can’t get through.” Nate replied. 

“We can focus more on fighting, the doubled night time XP gets us far enough but what we get from the boss is double that. Were some of the highest levels they’ll need us.” Hardison put in.

“Boys, this is getting us nowhere, the whole point of going online was to cut Kirishima off. If fighting the boss isn’t getting us anywhere with that why put up with the risk.” Sophie demanded. She was pacing between Nate and the dining long glass dining table still adorning their long forgotten dinner. 

“Sophies right, we don’t need to put any more of you at risk than we have to.” Eliot stated firmly, although they all knew he’d be in the eighth floor battle and every other to come.

“That’s, ridiculous man, you’re not going in there alone. If you go we all go.” Hardison finished stubbornly what they were all thinking. Eliot seemed a bit peeved, but his shoulders finally slumped in defeat he knew his ‘family’ would go all or nothing. He just wished to all hell they wouldn’t. A quick glance Nate’s way confirmed his thoughts. He and Nate had become rather close, where one of them went the other would usually follow and vice-versa. Maybe not as close as he and Hardison..the man was still a bastard. But he could say that Nate's become more of an older brother to him these past months. An overbearing infatuated brother that is, really it was clear him that he and Sophie already had something they just needed to sort things out.

Speaking of, they were doing that deep staring thing that made it seem they were having a silent conversation. Parker always tried to decipher it probably making a mini Nate, Sophie conversation in her head because she always broke out into a fit of laughter in these times. “I don’t like it, but I’m not going to be left out of it either.” Sophie broke the silence. They all agreed of course, none of them liked it but getting through the levels seemed their best option as of now. 

Eliot, Hardison and Parker decided to split headed back to their seventh floor cottage they needed a break. Nate and Sophie would join them the following day. Hardison had been their main bargainer for crystals and managed to find some that could transport multiple people to separate floors. They were easy enough so come by in crystal city, as the name entails so they had plenty in stock. When the light diminished from around them Eliot turned to glare at Hardison. The transport had different effects on certain people, it was fine for the four of them. Nate had admitted to feeling a little dizzy after using them, but Eliot seemed particularly partial to them. 

“Dammit Hardison, a little warning, is that too much to ask?!” It gave him the worst headache after feeling ripped from one place into the next like a vice grip. 

“Hey! Sorry ma-, ouch!” Eliot had pinched punched his right arm as Parker pinch a sensitive piece of flesh above his elbow. “What- you? Really guys okay. I’m sorry!” Hardison tried through their antics. 

“Hey, once you youngins are done picking on that young man I have something to show you.” said Herschal from one of the shopping vendors in the town. That was the only thing about using group crystals you always transported into town instead of your own province. Which you could do with a personal homing crystal but Parker wasn’t on the lease.

“Whatcha got for us Herschel?” Parker asked. She’d taken instantly to the old portly man since he reminded her of her father figure growing up. Herschel gave back as good as he got and had taken Parker and all her quirks on in stride.

“Well for you darling I have something special in the works.” He started as Parker took some of his bags off him. They’d made the trip down to their personal lake path talking all the way. Hershel had managed to level up quite a bit working for their special needs and met every quota. Parker had taken to calling them their mage only meeting one other albeit ‘very grumpy’ Alchemist that met Herschel standards. He went by the name Gold and was way too pricy, although Parker never elaborated beyond that. 

“So what’s this new concoction you’ve cooked up?” Hardison asked when they were all seated at Hershel’s kitchen counter with warm milk, coffee and something resembling orange soda ‘Special request via Hardison.

“Well, son” Began Herschel, he always did make you feel at home before getting to business. “I managed to get my hands on some special Herbs, very hard to get to mind you. The next time I go out I’ll need that Nate fella and yourself of course, to assist me.” He motioned towards Eliot. 

“Nate and Sophie should be coming by tomorrow, we’re taking a short break so just let us know when. You shouldn’t be going out there yourself anyway not with those old bird bones.” Eliot replied good naturedly. 

“Oh, never you mind that.” He said distractedly, heading into another room Hardison called the man’s potions lab.“I’ve managed my own just fine with these ‘bird bones’ it’s just those damn Browlers if you know what I mean.” His voice muffled by distance. 

The three of them were rather curious as he brought out a crate of bottled glowing liquid along with their usual order, plus of medical supplies. He always gave them more than they needed but he insisted it kept him busy so who were they to turn him down. 

“Whoah what’s that.” Asked Parker reaching for one of the small glowing palm sized vials. They were pointed on the end so they wouldn't stand up on their own. The liquid inside was a fluorescent blue and smelled almost sour but in a good almost candied way. Hershel had a way of making even the most foul remedies and potions taste ‘REALLY good.’ Well...most of them, some potions were out of his hands but he still made the best tasting ones. Another perk of having such an amazing Alchemist on hand. 

“That my dear girl will bring someone on the brink of death back to full health in less than a heartbeat and give them a bit of a boost. Not that I should ever expect you to use this of course,” he gave a slight pause knowing better having saved each of their asses at least once. But Hershel was never one to pass up a moment to let them know just how he felt about their reckless endangerment. 

“From the brink of death...you mean the red zone.” Eliot corrected there was no way this small drink could bring someone back from that. 

“No dear boy...from the black.” Said Hershel the air around them seeming to thicken. This was a serious potion indeed, and he meant to make that known. He wouldn't have gone about making such a serious concoction if he hadn’t cared so much about them. He’d gained a whole several levels attempting it, failing miserably more times than he could count. This batch was the first he’d managed. He bet just the twenty bottles he’d managed could settle him for life. But these people were his second family. The younger ones sitting in front almost like his niece and nephews. The older one Nate he could relate to a lot more sitting in silence. He too lost family, far too much loss for one man to handle. He’d helped him through he and his sons grief, the man could be a bastard for sure but a good friend when sober. And that woman of his, gorgeous woman cunning but there was a deep love there. Take it from an old man, probably the only thing keeping those two so put together. 

His first family, priority of course, in much less danger than these kids, would the moment they came to visit, each have their own vials in hand. His loving wife having died long before SAO and left him not much to go back to IRL. But here he’d found a new purpose in life, behind the scenes helping what could be their saviors along through their journey. 

“That’s impossible no one’s ever been brought back fast enough.” Hardison pondered.   
“Believe it son, I brought a young lad back with just a mimic of this mix. This is the real deal , don’t believe me? Ask me again.” He said. Parker huffed something that sounded oddly like ‘you’d just say the same thing.’ But he ignored it, he’d tried an earlier batch that hadn’t quite failed but didn’t meet this glowing color blue. And he did save a boy on the fourth floor fighting of one more beast than he could chew. He couldn’t get the lad to shut up afterwards though, there were a couple of side effects he had to work through still. But a little head high never hurt anyone, at least it allowed you to focus a little better. 

“We can’t take all this...it’s too valuable Herschel.” Hardison began only to be cut off. 

“You’ll take it, you’ll stay alive. Besides we had an agreement I don’t know how you did it, well I think I do, but nobody else has moved in on this wonderful lake. As long the five of you come visit with this old man and keep him company all dues are paid in full.” Herschel said warmly the cabin itself feeling ever more cozy.

Parker was visibly excited by the aspect, Herschel had a secret side to him. One that Parker would in time break down. Not a creepy one, no but a side to him that proved he’d gotten into mischief at some point in his life. Parker knew this because like Archie and Nate, Herschel always knew when she stole something off of someone. That normally would bother her but with this kind old man it meant kinship between the two of them. 

They head back to their cottage on the other side of the lake after a very nice fish stew. Apparently alchemy and a lifetime of fishing was bound to make someone an amazing cook. Even when compared to Eliot’s cooking who had exchanged cooking tips with Herschel. The cottage stood on a small incline surrounded by land and kept forest on one side and beautiful lakeside on the other. The boy’s small row boat was all tied up at the dock and the large rock Parker liked to perch on was as inviting as ever. But it was nightfall and they were all worn out from recent events. The perfectly placed stone made up at least half of the house from the cellar to half the walls and fireplace. Expertly cut logs made up the rest making it cool dark and inviting place to stay. From the entrance there was a cozy three person couch and two side plush white chairs. A dark grey rug underneath the glass coffee table. A large state of the art kitchen much to Eliot’s approval. Stools lining the counter and bench seated dining area looking out towards the lake. Really they got the place to fit five comfortably but two could live perfectly with plenty of space to get away. And finally two ensuits with an extra bathroom off the living area. Parker liked to stay with Hardison given their new relationship but she also had her own hammock tied off in the loft. How she got up there was anyones guess, but around the second or third time she stayed with them they thought they’d lost her. If it wasn’t for the soft snoring she gave off sleeping they might not have found her. Hours later tied safely up in her own Parker level super safe sleeping space hanging in mid air. Parker stayed with Hardison that night as they waited till morning for Nate and Sophie to arrive. 

“I thought they said they’d be here by now.” Parker said while bringing her dishes up for Eliot to wash. It was a thing Eliot washed the dishes while Parker sat on the counter and dried them. 

“I messaged them twice, neither of them are responding.” Hardison said worry apparent in his voice. Eliot smirked but also hoped that his inner musings were correct and Nate and Sophie were busy doing other things rather than believing the worst. 

“That must be them.” Parker said running from the couch. Eliot heard it too, a scuffle on the front porch. Not however the distinct sound of Nate and Sophies footsteps. “Parker wait! Do not open the door.” Just then they heard a knock. He’d caught Parker with his serious tone just before she could turn the handle. It’s a voice he rarely used for incidence such as this, and they knew to trust it especially in the constant danger they were always in. Of course they were safe here. Personal property and certain city areas we’re a violence free zone. But one could never be too careful. 

“Open up boys it’s just us.” He heard Sophie before peaking out a spy hole Hardison had woodworked into the door. You could see out but they would never be the wiser knowing they were being watched. Sophie was holding up a beat up and bandaged Nate leaning heavily on her shoulder. That would account for the shuffle then. Nate was a heavy man despite the weight he’d lost, he gained it back and more in muscle. 

“What the hell happened,” Eliot exclaimed throwing open the door where other two came barrelling out like two lost children. 

“It’s a long story here get him on the couch.” Sophie said as Nate grumbled something. 

“Hardison, message Herschel..” Eliot said scanning Nate for the more obvious wounds. 

“One step ahead of you, he’s on his way.” 

“Is he gonna be alright?” Parker asked wearily. 

“Yeah Parker he’s gonna be just fine.” Eliot replied. 

With the kids gone it was just the two of them. Sophie had taken to sitting beside Nate in these lone moments, just enjoying the company of one another. Nate read or drank to his heart’s content while she fell asleep in her chair. The following morning she’d find herself comfortably curled up in bed with Nate out on the veranda enjoying a morning cup of coffee. She often wondered if he slept, and would pester him to do more so. But tonight just felt different somehow. They’d made real progress with the team ‘family’ tonight and it just felt. She was about to voice this looking up when she met startling blue eyes that seemed to have been studying her. 

“I know we just ate. But would you like to go out? Dessert, maybe...just...as friends?” Nate said stalling in the end as nervousness hit him. 

“Friends Nate? I guess we could go out for dessert...as just..friends.” She replied heart skipping a beat. Nate almost never initiated things but things have definitely gotten more complicated between them especially with the threats that came with being an informant and the team’s troubles. 

Nate flashed his little winning grin that made her stomach flutter but played it off. “Oh honestly Nate.” 

“What.” He asked ignorantly, as they made out the door. 

“That was amazing.” Sophie said savoring the last of her lemon ice. 

“Mhm.” Nate replied having finished his a while ago. They were walking along the outskirts of the city. Crystals rose high above them offering the illusion of privacy, filtering the light in all directions about the park. Flowers lined the path along the stone offering a nice romantic setting. 

“Sam would have loved this.” Nate said suddenly. It was so rare Nate brought up his son, and she realized now why he’d been acting so off lately. It was Sam’s birthday. A flash of guilt flooded her as she realized he’d have visited his son’s grave today to bring him flowers. He wouldn't be able to do that from here. 

“Nate..” Sophie began. 

“No,” Nate said flashing her a hollow look. “I just, there’s so much.” 

“I know Nate.” She said noticing the wetness to those beautiful pained blue eyes. She slipped her hand into his and gave a reassuring squeeze. They kept going they always did. There was nothing they could do, their life was in the here and now. That ‘now’ being the game they were stuck in with their bodies rotting away in some lab. It terrified her months ago that she was falling deeper into an alternate reality. It no longer felt like a game, she supposed if she were to return to the real world that would feel more like the game than this did now. With the life she ran, it wouldn't be a surprise if they woke up handcuffed to the bed. 

“Well well.” A rough deep voice caught her off guard and she would’ve walked straight into the man if it wasn’t for Nate’s hand holding her back. “If it isn’t the famous leverage crew...well part of it. Where are the others anyway? Off poaching?” 

“The others are just where they need to be. Our services are closed for the week, if you need something you know who to message.” Nate replied calmly. They’d dealt with far worse IRL and in game. 

“Ahaha! No, thank you. You misunderstand I like to do my dealings in person. I think I’ll leave my message with you.” Said the greying haired man not much taller than Nate. Before they could reply three more men came out from behind pillars and yes someone came out of a bush. It explained why they hadn’t felt followed, they would have been able to tell someone was following with all the reflection. 

“Sophie get out of here.” Nate murmured in her ear. “What?” She exclaimed. “I’m not going anywhere Nate. It was too late He’d used the teleport crystal on her so she’d be safely out of harm's way. Right back to their condo in Crystal City. “That WANKER!”

Nate didn’t know exactly who these guys were but he had a good idea. Wherever corruption ensued there was usually always a leader subdividing grunts to do their dirty work. That’s all they’d dealt with so far, the grunts of a pack leader, the others might not know but he did. Perhaps Eliot had caught on, years of him watching Nate’s every move would lead to ‘it’s a very distinctive mood’ perspective. 

He knew he wasn’t in any real danger. PVP could only happen between two agreed Parties in a fighting ring. Even then he was still within Crystal City parameters. They wouldn't kill him anyway he outranked them by far. Even if they did damage, he’d gain health back in seconds between strikes, that’s if he wasn’t fighting back. 

“Aw, now that wasn’t very nice, she was gorgeous to look at.” Said the pampas old man standing before him. “No matter, this is business for the men anyway. With her out of the way things should go much easier.” The three men were now surrounding Nate from behind. There was nowhere to go, they’d just find him again. Or worse someone from his team. 

“Now, I just want to make things clear. You’ve managed thus far to be a real stick in my side. And personally I don’t like people meddling in my business.” Nate felt the men grab him then. This should be fun. 

“Now I think we can help each other out. You can start by leaving my men alone, these players after all really do need my help.” He turned just then, allowing Nate to see what he’d really been searching for. An insignia on his right shoulder told him all he needed to know. A red raven, this was the leader of one of the clans ‘Fortuna’ that formed around the same time as his. They were famous so far for leading their more elite members into a good amount of money. 

“One clan leader to another that is. You stay out of our business. And we stop stinching your members.” Nate saw red. That was the whole reason for their buddy system. Lately things had been getting out of hand, mostly in the forest or fighting grounds but even the bosses seemed to target them. If what he was saying is true than this man had been setting him and his family up for suicide really. When you stinched someone as a high enough level hunter you literally put a target on their back when they're in the wild. A quick nod from the leader or what he suspected was actually the co-leader and his largest man was standing over him. What came next was probably the most brutal beating he’d experienced other than Eliot’s quick training routines. But even then Eliot wasn’t aiming to teach him a lesson in dealing his business. 

Weapons couldn’t be drawn in city limits fists were a whole nother matter. By the end of this brutes beating it was all Nate could do to stand or lack thereof seeing as how he landed right back on the ground with a good solid kick to the gut. They continued kicking until he was in a peaceful place. Only to wake up in the arms of a very worried, albeit angry woman. 

“Nate.” 

“Nate? Oh, Don’t you EVER do that to me again.” Choked Sophie. Her arms tightened around him causing him to wince seeing the welcomed black he longed to be back in. 

“Stay with me do you hear me?” he heard faintly as a drop trickled down his neck. She was dragging him along beside her. He barely knew how she could seeing as how they’d shattered his knee. But he followed along nevertheless, begging her to just let him rest. Of course his protests fell on deaf ears, it was like she didn’t understand him or couldn’t. A loud knocking was torturous on his already throbbing head. 

“Open up boys it’s just us.” Sophie called, who was she talking to? 

Insistant footsteps were around him in seconds Nate could only think of what round two could be like if he already felt like this. 

“What the hell happened?” It sounded like Eliot but he couldn’t be sure his ears were ringing to loud. 

“It’s a long story get him to the couch.” He heard that voice, it would’ve sounded like an angel if her voice didn’t verberate around in his head like a drum. 

“Hardison, message Herschel.” 

“One step ahead of you he’s on his way.” 

“Is he gonna be alright?” Parker asked wearily. Oh, Parker. Good. 

“Yeah Parker he’s gonna be just fine.” Eliot replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Ideas, kudos always welcome :D  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
